Harry potter en de trait dragons
by shadow wolf of darknes
Summary: wat als harry potter en zijn vrienden allemaal een draak vinden en ze helpen om voldemord te verslaan en samen mensen tot leven kunnen wekken een hoop problemen en een beetje geluk
1. amor

_**disclaimer: harry potter**_

_**Harry potter en de trait dragons.**_

_**Amor.**_

_**Op zweinstijn lag er een jongen bij het grote meer. Deze jongen was harry potter. Harry was 17 jaar en erg verdrietig hij veloor iedereen die hem lief was. En zonder perkamentus voelde hij zich hopeloos hij wist niet meer wat hij moest doen. **_

_**Ook diep in zijn hart had hij het gevoel alsof hij iemand miste die hij nog nooit had ondmoet. Toen hoorde hij een lach en draaide zich om. Het was patty park en ze had een toverstok op hem gericht. Denk maar niet dat je kan ontsnappen potter zij patty.**_

_**Expelliarmus riep ze en harry's toverstok vloog weg daarna riep ze nod een keer expelliarmus en harry viel achterover in het meer. Toen harry weer boven kwam was ze lachend weggelopen. Opeens werd hij onder water getrokken en kon niet meer naar boven toen hij naar beneden keek zag hij dat het een wierling.**_

_**Hij kon maar niet wegkomen en begon langzaam te stikken. Toen hoorde hij de brul van een leeuw en de wierling liet snel los voor hij iets kon doen pakte iets hem vast en zij een vriendelijke vrouwen stem ga maar ademen je zuld niet verdrinken.**_

_**Hij ademde in en merkte dat hij gewoon kon ademen toen hij naar haar handen wou kijken zag hij dat het eigenlijk klauwen waaren. Ze waaren de groote van een hand en grijz en haar nagels waaren dun en zo lang als vingers. Toen ze boven waren zette iets hem aan de kant en hij keek om, om te zien wat het was.**_

_**Wow wat ben jij riep harry want voor hem stond een prachtige draak ze was erg land wel 25 meter haar ligaam was net zo als die van een slang aleen dikker ze had 4 benen van ongeveer 0.5 m lang haar hoofd was lang en vrouwlijk en ze had 2 hoorns naast haar oren ook had ze haar dat tussen haar oren begon en eindigte bij haar staart het was een diepe rode kleur en haar ogen waren de zelfde rode kleur. Haar ligaam was wit. **_

_**Ik ben een trait dragon zij de draak. Wat is dat? Een trait dragon is een draak die een bepaald doel heefd je hoort de trait ook in zijn naam. Wij zoeken net zolang tot we een mens vinden met presies hetzelfde doel als we die vinden zullen we die altijd beschermen. Maar meestal vinden we die niet.**_

_**Als dat zo is waarom hielp je me dan vroeg harry? Is dat niet duidelijk ik ben die van jou zij de draak. Echt hoe heet jij dan? Mijn naam is amor. Wat betekend dat ? Amor is ook wel liefde met andere woorden ik moet liefhebben. Echt he perkamentus zegt ook alltijd dat ik dat moet gebtuiken.**_

_**Dan stel ik voor dat we naar je vrienden gaan zij amor. Maar hoe kom je dan binnen je bent veel te groot zij harry. Ik kan mezelf krimpen. En toen ze dat zij kromp ze tot 0.5 meter lang en srong op harry's schouders kom op dan gaan we zij amor. Zeker weten en met dat gingen ze naar binnen.**_


	2. wisdom

_**disclaimer:harry potter is niet van mij.**_

_**Wisdom.**_

_**Harry en amor gingen naar binnen op zoek naar ron en hermelien ze vonden ze in de leerlingenkamer. Ron Hermelien moet je kijken wat ik heb riep harry vrolijk! Wat is dat riep ron! O lees je dan ook nooit ron dat is een trait dragon de sterkste draaken soort ooit zij hermelien.**_

_**Echt hoe kom je eraan harry? Patty park heeft me in het meer vervloekt en een wierling trok me naar beneden toen was er een brul en liet die mij los en toen pakte amor mij zij harry.**_

_**Zij je amor harry dat is een van de aller sterkste trait dragons zij hermelien. Echt waarom zij je dat niet amor vroeg harry? Ik schep niet graag op maar het is waar liefde is een van de sterkste traits die je kunt hebben.**_

_**Cool als jullie zo sterk zijn waarom zocht niemand jullie om te vragen of jullie met de orlog willen helpen vroeg ron? O dat deden ze wel maar we helpen aleen degene met de zelfde trait als ons en somige van ons zijn net zo slecht als jullie heer voldemord zoals,anger,hate,war of enemy zij amor.**_

_**O zeg waar woon jij eigenlijk vroeg ron? In het diepste punt van het zwarte meer samen met de rest zij amor. Zeg zou je ons dat kunnen laten zien vroeg harry? Tuurlijk kom maar mee naar het meer.**_

_**( bij het meer )**_

_**amor is nu weer 25 m lang. Ga dicht op mekaar achter mijn hoorns zitten en hou je goed vast.amor ging het water in en ging met een enorme snelheid steeds dieper het water in tot ze een hoop licht zagen van een enorme lucht bel.**_

_**Toen kwam er een grijse draak aan zwemmen. He amor wat doen die mensen hier. Guard laat ons er door we willen kijken welke trait bij 2 van de 3 hoort. Ah dus je hebt de jouwe gevonden. Ja maar kunnen we verder. Tuurlijk. Ze zwom door de bel en al het water was weg dus stegen ze weer af.**_

_**Zo laten we ma. Maar meer kon amor niet zeggen want een brul en een gil later werd hermelien geknufeld door een slim uitziende draak. Wisdom laat haar los straks krijgt ze geen lucht meer zij amor.**_

_**Maar het is toch geweldig om mijn trait te vinden. Ben jij mijn trait vroeg hermelien verbluft. Yep ik ben wisdom en het is mijn taak om met mijn wijsheid mensen te helpen. He dat doe jij ook hermelien zij ron.**_

_**Wisdom zag er presies het zelfde uit als amor alleen waaren haar haaren heel erg donker blauw met heel wat gele sterretjes die gevormt waaren door haaren die in de vorm van sterren stonden en haar ogen waaren de zelfde kleur waarin gele puntjes schitterden.**_

_**Ja leuk kennis te maken zullen we die van ron nu zoeken zij wisdom. Hoe weet je mijn naam vroeg ron? Ik kan gedachten lezen zij wisdom. Oke laten we maar gaan zoeken. En ze gingen op weg. **_

**_aub zeg even of het goed is of niet dus revieuw._**


	3. an

_**disclaimer: harry potter is niet van mij.**_

_**ik weet dat het slecht is. Uum de Engelse namen zijn omdat ze zo beter klinken en ik ben engels + als ze echt belangrijk zijn zet ik de nederlandse vertaling er ook wel bij. Een trait is een eigenschap of iets dat je hebt zoals schoonheid ( beauty) of liefde ( amor ).**_

_**de draken zijn een groot geheim ze zien er allemaal het zelfde uit alleen de haar en oog kleur zijn anders. Met de juiste draken kun je ook een doode uit het graf oproepen.de rest word in het verhaal uitgelegt.**_


	4. Trust

_**disclaimer: harry potter is niet van mij**_

_**Trust.**_

_**Ze zaten nu al uren te zoeken maar niemand paste bij Ron. "He zullen we even bij mijn beste vriend op bezoek gaan misschien weet hij wel wie bij Ron hoort" zij Amor.**_

"**_Ja dat is een goed idee, kan ik direct proberen om hem mij een geheim te vertellen"zij Wisdom. "hoezo om mij een geheim te vertellen"vroeg Hermelien? Zijn trait is vertrouwen je kunt hem alles vertellen hij houd alles geheim"zij Amor._**

"**_En is dat een probleem"vroeg een zware mannenstem? "trust! Wat leuk om je weer te zien het is veel te lang geleden"zij Amor. "Het was maar een uur"zij Trust. "zoals ik al zij het is veel te lang geleden"zij Amor._**

"**_He Trust weet jij misschien wie de trait dragon van Ron is"vroeg Wisdom? " hm even kijken ja zeker weten"zij Trust. "wie laat ons nou niet in spanning"zij Amor. "zijn naam is..."zij Trust. "Trust zeg het nu of anders"riep Amor! Trust keek even heel angstig en zij toen " Trust"! _**

"**_Jij! Ben jij van mij"vroeg Ron verbaast? "Yep ons doel is om iemands vertrouwen te winnen en daarmee achter vele dingen te kunnen komen"Zij Trust._**

_**Plotseling was er een hoop kabaal en vloog iedereen weg. "Ren voor je leven ze vallen weer aan"! "Wie vallen eraan"vroeg Harry? "Onze vijanden ik heb geen tijd om het uit te leggen we moeten nu weg snel klim op je draak wij brengen je weer terug"zij Amor.**_

_**( trust heeft een van de donkerte groenen die er bestaat zijn ogen zijn het zelfde ).**_

**_bedankt voor de review ze hebben veel geholpen. ik heb een vraag de volgende draak word beauty maar ik weet niet welke kleur ik haar moet geven zou iemand kunnen helpen zo ja stuur er dan een alvast bedankt doei._**

**_so cold as ice._**


End file.
